1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to strap wrenches. Strap wrenches are those whereby tension is applied to a wrapping about an object to be rotated so as to induce a moment of force about the object. Those strap wrenches which require the actuation of a lever handle do not form part of the instant invention. Rather, the instant invention is a strap wrench which is actuated by a straight line pull acting in a plane orthoginal to the axis of the object to be rotated.
2. Prior Art
Strap wrenches come in various shapes, styles, and sizes. Most strap wrenches include a lever handle which acts as a shaft whose extended axis would generally pass through the axis of rotation of an object to be rotated. Indeed, a force diagram would make it appear as though the lever arm was pivoting about a fulcrum on the axis of rotation of the object being rotated.
A further distinguishing feature of prior art strap wrenches is that a significant amount of preparation is required before the strap wrench is used. The steps of preparation generally require the wrapping of the strap about the object to be rotated. Most of the straps are made of flexible materials which do not retain a looped shape approximating the diameter of the object to be rotated. Therefore, some manipulation is required to establish a loop in the strap and affix it to the object to be rotated. This can be frustrating in working in tight quarters.
It is an object of the present invention that leveraging action, which can consume significant amount of space and hinder operation within cramped quarters, will be eliminated and a straight line force acting along a line generally tangential to the object to be rotated will be substituted for the lever action where the lever appears to pivot at a fulcrum on the axis of rotation of the object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a looped wrap around which is semi-rigid and form retaining so that it may be set to the approximate diameter of the object to be rotated prior to making a near approach to that object. Final adjustment of the diameter of the wrench to that of the object will require a simple squeeze of the loop to conform its diameter to that of the object.